Spongebob: The True Episode Order
by Jayjar100
Summary: So I was bored and had writers block...
1. Season 1

Spongebob True Episode Order: Season 1 (So far)

AN: So, since I was bored and having writer's block for chapter 2 of my second story Husband Swap, I decided to do this. This is basically the order canonically of the Spongebob episodes. Hopefully tomorrow I won't have writers block. And there are 3 rules.

Rule 1: Each Season will have 30 episode segments.

Rule 2: I am going off of only the Spongebob Wiki.

Rule 3: Episode orders will be changed as more seasons get put on here.

S1 E1 Help Wanted

S1 E2 Reef Blower

S1 E3 Tea at the Treedome

S1 E4 Bubblestand

S1 E5 Scaredy Pants

S1 E6 Ripped Pants

S1 E7 Jellyfishing

S1 E8 Plankton!

S1 E9 Naughty Nautical Neighbors

S1 E10 Boating School

S1 E11 Pizza Delivery

S1 E12 Home Sweet Pineapple

S1 E13 Mermaidman And BarnicleBoy

S1 E14 Pickles

S1 E15 Hall Monitor

S1 E16 Jellyfish Jam

S1 E17 Sandy's Rocket

S1 E18 Squeaky Boots

S1 E19 Nature Pants

S1 E20 Opposite Day

S1 E21 I was a Teenage Gary

S1 E22 Culture Shock

S1 E23 F. U. N.

S1 E24 Musclebob Buffpants

S1 E25 Squidward the unfriendly Ghost

S1 E26 The Chaperone

S1 E27 Employee of the Month

S1 E28 SB-129

S1 E29 Karate Choppers

S1 E30 Sleepy Time


	2. Season 2

Spongebob True Episode Order Updated To Season 2

AN: After only another 30 episode segments, I had to rearrange a lot of the episode orders. And it will only get tougher from here...

/

Season 1

S1 E1 Help Wanted

S1 E2 Reef Blower

S1 E3 Tea at the Treedome

S1 E4 Bubblestand

S1 E5 Scaredy Pants

S1 E6 Ripped Pants

S1 E7 Christmas Who?

S1 E8 Bubble Buddy

S1 E9 Neptune's Spatula

S1 E10 Mermaidman And BarnicleBoy

S1 E11 Your Shoe's Untied

S1 E12 Rock Bottom

S1 E13 I'm Your Biggest Fanatic

S1 E14 Jellyfishing

S1 E15 Plankton!

S1 E16 Naughty Nautical Neighbors

S1 E17 Boating School

S1 E18 Pizza Delivery

S1 E19 Home Sweet Pineapple

S1 E20 Pickles

S1 E21 Hall Monitor

S1 E22 Jellyfish Jam

S1 E23 Sandy's Rocket

S1 E24 Squeaky Boots

S1 E25 Nature Pants

S1 E26 Opposite Day

S1 E27 I was a Teenage Gary

S1 E28 Culture Shock

S1 E29 F. U. N.

S1 E30 Musclebob Buffpants

S2 E1 Squidward the unfriendly Ghost

S2 E2 The Chaperone

S2 E3 Employee of the Month

S2 E4 Fools in April

S2 E5 Big Pink Loser

S2 E6 Imitation Krabs

S2 E7 Patty Hype

S2 E8 SB-129

S2 E9 Karate Choppers

S2 E10 Sleepy Time

S2 E11 Suds

S2 E12 Valentines Day

S2 E13 The Paper

S2 E14 Arrgh!

S2 E15 Texas

S2 E16 Walking Small

S2 E17 Hooky

S2 E18 Mermaidman and BarnicleBoy II

S2 E19 Squid's Day Off

S2 E20 Something Smells

S2 E21 Bossy Boots

S2 E22 Dying For Pie

S2 E23 Wormy

S2 E24 Grandma's Kisses

S2 E25 Squidville

S2 E26 Prehibernation Week

S2 E27 Life of Crime

S2 E28 Survival of the Idiots

S2 E29 Dumped

S2 E30 No Free Rides


	3. Season 3

Spongebob: True Episode Order Season 3

Season 1

S1 E1 Help Wanted

S1 E2 Reef Blower

S1 E3 Tea at the Treedome

S1 E4 Bubblestand

S1 E5 Scaredy Pants

S1 E6 Ripped Pants

S1 E7 I'm With Stupid

S1 E8 Christmas Who?

S1 E9 Bubble Buddy

S1 E10 Neptune's Spatula

S1 E11 Mermaidman And BarnicleBoy

S1 E12 Just One Bite

S1 E13 Your Shoe's Untied

S1 E14 Rock Bottom

S1 E15 I'm Your Biggest Fanatic

S1 E16 Jellyfishing

S1 E17 Plankton!

S1 E18 Naughty Nautical Neighbors

S1 E19 Boating School

S1 E20 Pizza Delivery

S1 E21 Home Sweet Pineapple

S1 E22 Pickles

S1 E22 Hall Monitor

S1 E23 Jellyfish Jam

S1 E24 Sandy's Rocket

S1 E25 Squeaky Boots

S1 E26 Nature Pants

S1 E27 Opposite Day

S1 E28 I was a Teenage Gary

S1 E29 Culture Shock

S1 E30 F. U. N.

Season 2

S2 E1 Musclebob Buffpants

S2 E2 Squidward the unfriendly Ghost

S2 E3 The Chaperone

S2 E4 Employee of the Month

S2 E5 Fools in April

S2 E6 Big Pink Loser

S2 E7 Imitation Krabs

S2 E8 Patty Hype

S2 E9 Graveyard Shift

S2 E10 Spongeguard on Duty

S2 E11 Nasty Patty

S2 E12 SB-129

S2 E13 Karate Choppers

S2 E14 Sleepy Time

S2 E15 Suds

S2 E16 Valentines Day

S2 E17 The Paper

S2 E18 Arrgh!

S2 E19 Texas

S2 E20 Walking Small

S2 E21 Hooky

S2 E22 Mermaidman and BarnicleBoy II

S2 E23 Squid's Day Off

S2 E24 Something Smells

S2 E25 Bossy Boots

S2 E26 Dying For Pie

S2 E27 Wormy

S2 E28 Grandma's Kisses

S2 E29 Squidville

S2 E30 Prehibernation Week

Season 3

S3 E1 Sailor Mouth

S3 E2 Krusty Love

S3 E3 Life of Crime

S3 E4 Survival of the Idiots

S3 E5 Dumped

S3 E6 No Free Rides

S3 E7 Mermaidman and BarnicleBoy III

S3 E8 Squirrel Jokes

S3 E9 Pressure

S3 E10 The Smoking Peanut

S3 E11 Shanghaied

S3 E12 Gary Takes A Bath

S3 E13 Welcome to the Chum Bucket

S3 E14 Frankendoodle

S3 E15 The Secret Box

S3 E16 Bang Geeks

S3 E17 Procrastination

S3 E18 Jellyfish Hunter

S3 E19 The Fry Cook Games

S3 E20 Squid on Strike

S3 E21 Sandy, Spongebob, and the Worm

S3 E22 The Algae's Always Greener

S3 E23 Club Spongebob

S3 E24 My Pretty Seahorse

S3 E25 The Bully

S3 E26 Idiot Box

S3 E27 Mermaidman and BarnicleBoy IV

S3 E28 Doing Time

S3 E29 Snowball Effect

S3 E30 One Krabs Trash


End file.
